Aniversario de Bodas
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: "Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo y estaré contigo hasta el final de mi vida" DRARRY. Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. Bodas de Hilo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **PAREJA:** Harry x Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un EWE? (¿Epilogo? ¿Cuál epilogo?), hay relación chico/chico; Así que están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 1/2

 **RESUMEN:** DraRry

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, les traigo un nuevo fic que la verdad no se si les vaya a gustar o no, pero en fin, aquí esta y el tema es: "Matrimonio". Espero que no les parezca muy soso :P

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Bodas de Hilo**

Sabía que era hora de despertar, pero sus parpados simplemente se negaban a hacerlo. La luz cálida colándose por la ventana abierta le indicaba la mañana brillante que era y solo pudo bufar.

-Mmm…- suspiró apretando los ojos adoptando posición fetal queriendo seguir durmiendo otros cinco minutos más. Su mano buscó a tientas el cálido cuerpo de su esposo para que besara su frente con ese cariño de todos los días y lo resguardara de la claridad del día -¿Harry?- preguntó con voz amodorrada al no sentir más que frio de las sabanas. Gruñó molesto, obligándose a incorporarse.

Ni seña había en la habitación ordenada de Harry por más que lo buscara con la mirada. Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó al observar una nota sobre la almohada de su pareja con una dalia violeta sobre ella que tenía amarrado un hilo rojo que descendía bajo la cama y seguía derecho hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Frunció el ceño. Era demasiado temprano para procesar cualquier cosa como la ausencia de Harry después de 12 años de siempre despertar a su lado. _"Al menos necesito un buen café para carburar"_ se dijo molesto, aun así abriendo muy digno la nota.

 _"_ _Feliz día de san Valentín, amor. Siendo hoy el doceavo año de nuestro matrimonio, es mi turno de organizar la celebración que espero te guste. Sigue el hilo rojo que te conducirá por un viaje a través de los recuerdos compartidos hacia una sorpresa muy especial"_

-¿Así que planeaste un juego, Harry?- dijo en voz baja preguntándose donde estaría esperándolo –eres un tonto romántico empedernido sin remedio alguno…-

Un _accio_ sonaba tentador para terminar de una buena vez una larga jornada para llegar a la parte buena, pero parecía que su querido esposo se había esforzado demasiado para arruinar su sorpresa.

-Vale, seguiré tu juego…- sonrió poniéndose en pie dispuesto a seguir el hilo rojo.

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

La primera parada era su pequeño desayunador donde sin señal de Harry había un precioso desayuno preparado a base de claras de huevo y espinaca, tostadas, jugo de naranja junto con una buena taza de café caliente esperando por él.

Tomo asiento súbitamente hambriento y tomó entre sus dedos el geranio rosa anudado al hilo que seguía su marcha hacia la sala de estar que estaba colocado estratégicamente sobre aquel primer obsequio de aniversario que recibió, ese dibujo a carboncillo que Harry hizo de su persona hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Se vio en el a aquel joven soñador indolente de veinte años que realmente creía en las oportunidades que le daba la vida y que con mucho miedo tomó por su cuenta el destino que se alzaba ante sus ojos de la mano de aquel chico que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con él.

Su relación escaló tan rápido que parecía increíble como aquellos chiquillos en una relación de animadversión pudieron llegar a ese punto donde el amor desbocado y sin límite se adueñó de sus cuerpos y sus corazones en sincronía decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Sin importar los prejuicios de antaño, las pullas del lado de su familia, los rencores de los de la de él.

Una nueva nota aguardaba y de la nostalgia no podía dejar de sonreír.

 _"_ _El conocerte llenó mi vida de alegría como jamás pensé que lo haría, soy tan feliz contigo y estoy tan enamorado de ti como desde el primer día. PD. Espero que te guste el almuerzo que preparé con mucho cariño"_

Comer a solas no era algo que le gustara el 14 de febrero, pero si la espera era parte del juego, esperaría pacientemente.

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

Un lirio naranja y el obsequio de su segundo aniversario fue la segunda parada en la cocina. Se trataba un pequeño peluche que con mucho trabajo Harry obtuvo en una feria muggle. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo pasó ese día pese a las incontables cosas que salieron mal como el auto averiado, el restaurante predilecto de ambos cerrado por remodelación, billetera extraviada y el mal clima que le acompañó.

-Sí que fue un día terrible- soltó una risilla negando la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió cual traspiés cuesta abajo una colina, estar a su lado fue la mejor parte de todas.

 _"_ _Alegras cada uno de mis días con tu burbujeante personalidad, me fascina tu ingenio y me encantan tus innumerables formas de llevarme la contraria"_

-Eres tan cursi, Harry…- murmuró siguiendo el hilo interminable que lo llevó hacía la segunda planta para recorrer cuarto a cuarto e incluso su propio despacho.

Narcisos, margaritas, lirios y nomeolvides, siguieron entre cada uno de sus bellos recuerdos que albergaba cada regalo de aniversario previo que más que lujosos, era simbólicos. Aquello si que resultó una grata búsqueda de tesoro por toda su casa, que aunque parecía no terminar, la disfrutaba haciéndole pensar: ¿realmente he pasado 12 años en compañía de este adorable hombre?

La respuesta era SI, con letras mayúsculas y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. A pesar de las altas y bajas, los momentos románticos como ese, los agridulces de peleas por las personalidades chocantes, seguía segura y absolutamente enamorado de él como el primer día.

Lo único que le hacía falta en ese hermoso viaje de nostálgico pasado, era Harry a su lado para tomar su mano para guiarlo, sus brillantes ojos verdes destellando vivarachos como un chiquillo y su dulce voz reviviendo los momentos compartidos.

Estaba seguro de que besaría su atolondraba cabeza felicitándolo por tan brillante idea que elevaba la apuesta para el siguiente año y le brincaría encima para repetirle una y otra vez cuanto se alegraba de haberlo escogido.

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

-Esta es el aniversario anterior- sonrió con suficiencia.

Tomó más de la cuenta la búsqueda, pero ya con el sol en todo lo alto, logró llegar al último piso de la casa justo antes de la puerta que daba al ático.

Ahí como preámbulo para su sorpresa ultima, aguardaba un jarrón con doce rosas rojas y nada más pues su obsequio de ese aniversario número once fue un brazalete de acero, que no se quitó desde entonces.

-Rosas rojas…- sonrió radiante empapándose con su exuberante aroma.

Era tal cual recordaba la propuesta de matrimonio de Harry. Un día cálido de Octubre donde la luna era su compañera de su íntimo encuentro, una suave tonada de piano para amenizar la expectante velada y doce rosas como aquellas exclamando de viva voz aquellas palabras que tanto quería decir Harry y que cada poro de su piel gritaba de viva voz: "Cásate conmigo" simple y llanamente. "Cásate conmigo porque eres la persona a la que mas amo, cásate conmigo porque soy la persona que mas te quiere en el mundo, cásate conmigo porque quiero hacerte inmensamente feliz el resto de mis días..."

Su corazón latía desbocado y se acercó a leer la última nota.

 _"_ _Bien hecho, amor de mi vida, espero que te hayas divertido por todo el recorrido; tu obsequio esta tras la puerta"_

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

No cabía en la emoción de lo que sus ojos veían. Su ático transformado en una romántica morada en una luz cálida simulando un cielo estrellado, con una comida a la luz de las velas y con Harry en el centro de la habitación vestido elegante para la ocasión, con una gran sonrisa nerviosa y el hilo rojo anudado en su muñeca.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo tímidamente mientras Draco se acercaba a su encuentro –te tomó menos tiempo del que esperé… ehh… ¿te gustó? Sé que es algo diferente a lo que hacemos todos los años pero creí que sería interesante intentarlo errr… ¿O tal vez no fue bueno?-

Incluso con sus balbuceos le parecía tan adorable y entrañable que era una tontería siquiera que se lo preguntara.

-Así que tú eres mi obsequio…- meditó saboreando sus palabras. El moreno con un movimiento de su mano, rodeó su cintura para acortar la distancia -¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Tonto- besó sus labios con ese cariño y devoción que sentía por él. Bebió su aliento profundizando su acto, empapándose de todo su ser, perdiéndose en su sabor de sus labios hasta que separó su rostro tomando el del ojiesmeralda entre sus manos para poder hablar -¡Fue lo más rosa, azucarado y cursi que podía pedir y me encantó!- Harry sonrió aliviado descendiendo ambas manos a su cintura.

-Menos mal, porque quería que fuera especial ¿puedes creer que hayan pasado doce años de que estamos casados?- Draco negó –es una locura, es tan improbable y ajeno a lo que todos decían, pero henos aquí. Soy tan feliz y me siento tan bien a tu lado que cuando veo tus ojos mirándome y reflejando todo lo que sientes por mi, simplemente sé que estoy justo donde debo estar… eres mi hogar dragón…-

-Y tú el mío, aunque suene muy trillado- el moreno rio sin decir nada más. Juntaron frentes disfrutando de su compañía y calidez en sus cuerpos engarzados –por cierto, me encantaron tus notas, que creo que haré un acordeón para guardar por la prosperidad-Harry bufó.

-Draco…-

-¿Qué? ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Si me gustaron mucho! Incluso puedo decir que después de tantos años de conocernos no sabía que pudieras escribir tan bien que hace que me pregunte ¿Cuántos otras cualidades escondes que aún no he visto?- el moreno acarició su mejilla con una pícara sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero espero que puedas descubrirlas todas…-

-Eso planeo hacer... recuerda que estamos casados cariño y eres mio por el resto de nuestras vidas- señaló su anillo en el anular y sonrió tan lleno de sí mismo antes de volver a besarlo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaría así amándose con el fulgor del amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, su amor no cambiaría y así lo sentía. Aunque en la vida nunca había garantías, deseaba con todo su corazón que el siguiente año y el año que seguía a ese pudiera seguir tomando la mano de Harry con firmeza, abrazando su cuerpo tan cerca de su corazón y tan enamorado como en ese momento.


	2. Bodas de Brillantes

**PAREJA:** Harry x Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un EWE? (¿Epilogo? ¿Cuál epilogo?), hay relación chico/chico; Así que están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 2/2

* * *

 **Bodas de Brillantes**

Con un lento caminar se acerca a mi lado.

Aparta el cabello de mi rostro perdido y arrugo en ceño encontrándome confundido. Tengo una foto vieja entre mis manos escudriñándola como si intentará descifrar lo que en ella esconde sin éxito. Algo se escapa como humo ligero que no puedo tocar.

Con parca cautela toma mi mano con un ligero temblor en ellas. Parezco conocerlo, pero por mas que razco entre los recuerdos embotados de mi seca mente, no logro saberlo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto dudoso. Aquello no lo detiene pues no afloja el agarre, pero si refleja una extraña tristeza que no comprendo. ¿porque parece mover algo en mi interior desconocido? No lo comprendo.

-Soy la persona que más te quiere en el mundo- ladea su cabeza moviendo su cabello apenas oscuro taladrando en su retina en un afán de reconocimiento. ¿A que se refiere con ello? Debería estar sorprendido e incluso asustado, pero nada de eso sucede-¿Sabes qué día se celebra hoy?-

Lanzo una negativa con la cabeza. La luz cálida del día no me dice nada ni los cuadros en las paredes de la estancia logran ubicarme. El hombre sonríe besando mi frente con un cariño tan ajeno pero tan familiar que enturbia su preciosa mirada.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Sin saber que se apodera de mí ser, obedezco. No desconfío del extraño por su semblante tan entrañable que me incita a confiar ciegamente en él. "No me hará daño" pienso seriamente. "No cuando me trata con gentileza y cuidado como si fuera una joya frágil que de romperse lo heriría hondamente"

Hay una melodía desconocida sonando que apenas puedo comprender entre mis propios latidos del corazón y solo puedo apoyarme en él para mantenerme en pie como si fuera tierra firme en medio de un embravecido mar.

Una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi diestra, un suave bamboleo que dirige entre cada verso que murmura con cariño la canción.

Una nota blanca aparece ante mis seguido por otra más clara entre cada compás lento. Una nube se alza seguida de imágenes claras que aceleran descontroladamente mi pecho en sensaciones nuevas.

Unos ojos verdes sonriendo como los de la fotografía de instantes atrás. Un rostro juvenil y terso. El cabello de un azabache intenso y una mano invitándome a tomarla.

"¿Si ya no somos enemigos quiere decir que somos amigos?" fue lo que dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Tal vez no recordara mi propio nombre, ni donde vivo, ni en qué año me encuentro, pero ese momento siempre permanecía en mi mente impreso en ella para toda la eternidad.

Era el segundo semestre en la Academia de autores y ese chico, mi compañero de clase yendo en contra de todo, extendió su mano hacia mi. Una mano que desde tanto tiempo deseé tomar, pero que justo hasta ese momento estuvo a mi alcance, solo para mi.

Un instante que le sigue a otro entre luces que vienen y van tomando fuerza en tonos brillantes y perfectos. Una amistad conseguida por la constancia, el súbito deseo de querer formar parte de su mundo y su vida. Un amor incipiente que decidí mantener en secreto hasta que fuera imposible de mantenerlo por mas oculto en el pecho y una confesión que se clavó en lo más hondo de mi ser.

 _"Te amo como jamás amé a alguien en la vida"_ fueron sus palabras que tomé como garantía de ese inmenso universo desconocido que se alzaba ante mis veinte primaveras.

Otro destello y me vio a mí mismo en aquel tiempo donde las 12 rosas rojas sellaron mi destino y me invitaron a una hermosa vida como nunca me hubiese atrevido a soñar siquiera. Una vida donde el amor, la fidelidad y el abrigo de su esperanza podía respirar y lo sentía como un hogar al cual regresar.

Todo brindado por aquel hombre de ojos esmeraldas que año con año, aniversario tras aniversario reiteraba su decisión de permanecer a su lado, de amarlo incondicionalmente y de brindarle la mayor felicidad que aseguraba merecedor.

Siendo que los años no pasan en vano. Era lógico que sus manos perdieran la fuerza de su agarre, pero no su calidez; su rostro la lozanía pero no la eterna sonrisa luminosa; su cuerpo su turgencia, pero no las ganas de hacerlo suspirar.

-¿Harry?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo que mi mente sale de aquel denso humo que amenaza con apoderarse de de mi preciado pasado. Esa cruel enfermedad contra la cual no puedo luchar –Harry…- musito en voz baja acariciando su mejilla. Las lágrimas ruedann por ambas mejillas y asinte besando mi mano de esa forma tan enternecedora que hace que me duela el alma por olvidarlo.

-En este día especial solo podía pedir que hoy sería diferente. Tenía que serlo- murmura con su respuesta franca de siempre cuando los fantasmas solitarios cual hechizo inquebrantable se apoderan de mi mente dispersa –sabía que regresarías a mí este día, mi dragón…. Cada día es más difícil que el anterior pero siempre vuelves amor mío hace que valga la pena intentarlo y no darme por vencido…-

75 años de momentos compartidos, una vida vivida no era sencilla, pero siendo bien amado, con una base sólida y aquella persona siempre aguardando fiel mente, iluminando con paciencia mi camino en las tinieblas de los achaques de la edad; era un sueño que no todos pueden albergar.

Es una buena vida y lo que restaba, siempre que él estuviera ahí esperando con su mano siempre extendida buscando a tientas la mía.

-Gracias por estar ahí a mi regreso… Harry… por todo...-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado y que no les pareciera muy soso jeje XD Les mando besitos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
